Quietude
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Preto no branco.


**N/A:**

Totalmente fora da minha zona de conforto: o casal, o desenrolar, o desfecho. Continuo com minha queda por coisas complicadas, mas dessa vez tentei desviar um pouco.

Me sinto nua. ._.

Enfim, sugiro que leiam ouvindo "This Will Destroy You: Quiet" pra dar um toque especial à coisa toda. ;)

* * *

Ele não era como o sol, não, porque ela não permitiria tanta luz entrar em seu coração. Simplesmente não dava.

Ele não era com o sol, não, porque tinha uma pontada de tristeza atrás daqueles olhos azuis (apesar de toda a pose). Certamente misturada com muita força de vontade e muita bondade - bondade essa que vinha direto daquele coração enorme batendo atrás daquele peito forte - apesar de toda a dor que a tal da tristeza deixava clara. Tinha uma pontada de Nagato.

Ele não era como o sol, mas tinha muito de um amanhecer nublado após uma noite de grande tempestade. Um daqueles dias que parecem que nunca vão clarear, e o pequeno e o único raio de luz abre caminho por entre uma das nuvens e mesmo tão singelo (e ousado) parece ser o suficiente, aos olhos de uma pessoa como ela, para aquecer todo seu interior. Ele era_ isso_. Tinha muito de Yahiko.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha nada de Yahiko e nada de Nagato porque era novidade. Algo que deixava toda a dor, toda a amargura, todo o sofrimento para trás. Era direto, simples. Preto no branco. Konan não sentia como se estivesse pisando em um campo minado perto dele. Porque ele era aquela manhã pós tempestade... Aquela que dava um aperto gostoso no estômago. Aquele aperto que você só sente quando espera ansiosamente por alguma coisa e, quando finalmente a consegue, não te abandona porque o aperto também é satisfação em _ter _nos braços o que te faz se retorcer por dentro em pura e genuína alegria.

Ele fazia bem. Ah, e como fazia! O tom da sua risada, sua excessividade de expressões, seu entusiasmo e seu desempenho impecável na cama. Ela nunca tinha que adivinhar o que ele estava pensando porque estava tudo sempre ali, nas mãos dela, morno. Naruto era isso. Era morno como todos os sentimentos que sua companhia evocava. Konan adorava se acabar de tanto ficar morna quando estava com ele, e isso era bom_ demais _para uma mulher sovada com ela.

Dava pra ouvir a barriga dele com o ouvido ali. Tinha seus braços envolvendo o corpo de Naruto, as mãos abaixo das costas quentes dele, a cabeça apoiada na altura do estômago. Uma de suas pernas muito brancas (mas totalmente torneadas) sobrepunha as duas dele, flexionada. Uma das mãos dele descrevia uma trajetória de carícias das costas dela até o cabelo e de volta. A outra se encontrava atrás da cabeça.

— Você devia sorrir mais _'ttebayo_. Fica linda assim.

Konan ergueu o rosto, apoiando o queixo na barriga dele, para olhá-lo. Naruto tinha o rosto um pouco erguido para olhá-la de volta. Trazendo o lençol que cobria seus corpos nus consigo, Konan engatinhou para se jogar no colchão ao lado dele. Não se tocavam agora. Mas a sensação estava ali. Quente, tomando-a por dentro, misturando-se com o pouco de frieza que lhe restava depois da última vez, tornando-a, gradativamente, morna. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Ah...

Lábios levemente curvados para cima, se aqueceu por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Não sem antes, claro, embriagar-se um pouco mais daqueles olhos azuis _naquele momento_ não mornos, mas sim muito brilhantes e arrebatadores.

* * *

Os pingos de chuva deram uma brecha: ela já não podia ouvi-los no telhado. O amanhecer invadia o quarto, trazendo novos feixes tímidos de luzes para todos os cantos. Espreguiçou-se e, ao voltar sua mão para a altura de sua barriga, olhou para o lado ainda um pouco sonolenta. Os lençóis estavam amassados, porém, não havia ninguém ali.

Ela rolou na cama, deitando-se de bruços onde supostamente ele deveria estar, pregando seu nariz no tecido frio e aspirou profundamente. Nada. Nenhum cheiro. Só frio. O sonho se esvaiu lentamente de suas feições e ela...

Ela o que?

Ela estava feliz em poder, pelo menos, sonhar que estava aquecida todas as noites. Riu internamente com a ironia que era esperar avidamente a manhã nublada dentro do sonho que só a visitava quando estava escuro.

Lá fora, a chuva voltou a cair. Mais forte que antes. Mas ela se forçou a sorrir porque...

Porque ficava linda assim.


End file.
